Katsumi Minamoto
Katsumi Minamoto (源 かつみ) is a ninja from Soragakure. He had the Four-Tails, Son Goku, sealed inside of him on the day of his birth and was his Jinchuuriki ever since. Background Birth And Sealing Of The Four-Tails Katsumi was born during a rainy night. His parents were the Third Tsukikage, Takashi Minamoto, and Kohaku Uzumaki. During the same night, members of an unknown organization let the Four-Tails, Son Goku, loose on the village with the purpose of conquering it. As Kohaku was very weak due to the troubled birth, Takashi left to fight against the beast. During his absence, Katsumi was kidnapped by the leader of the organization and used to threaten the Tsukikage to stop sending attacks against Son Goku. Knowing he was putting the population of his village in danger, but not being able to see his son get hurt, Takashi didn't know what to do, but surprisingly, Kohaku appeared to help him fight. However, they couldn't defeat the leader and were both poisoned. Seeing that the three of them were going to die, Takashi decided to use a very powerful Fuuinjutsu to seal Son Goku inside Katsumi. Kohaku protested, as she knew that Jinchuuriki were always hated and feared by their villages and offered herself to be the vessel instead. However, Takashi explained that if she died, Son Goku would die alongside of her, and if the beast was resurrected, it could fall in wrong hands again. He also hoped that his son would be able to control the Tailed Beas's power, and so, protect the village and earn everyone's respect like that. After both of them said their goodbyes, Takashi sealed Son Goku inside the newborn Katsumi Minamoto. Early Life As expected, Katsumi lived a very lonely childhood due to being a Jinchuuriki and due to his parents' death. Even Hachirouta avoided Katsumi, not because he thought he was a monster, but because seeing him reminded him of the accident that took his sensei's life. One night, Katsumi decided to leave the village secretly and find a place where people accepted him. However, he was stopped by the Fourth Tsukikage himself, who firmly rebuked him and asked why was he trying to desert from the village, to which Katsumi replied by saying he couldn't take all of it anymore: the stares, the murmurs, everything. Touched by the boy's words, Hachirouta took him to the cemetery to see his parents' graves and told him everything about the day of his birth and how his parents were heroes. Katsumi's first friends were Kagemaru Kageyama, Yoru, Ren Minamoto and Haruki Aichi. Personality During his childhood, Katsumi was a loving child who tried to be friendly with everyone, even though he knew everyone feared him. The fact that most people ignored his presence often made him depressed, and so, he loved the Fourth Tsukikage as a father, as he was the only one who cared about him. Katsumi's dream was to find a friend who would never abandon him and help him when he needed it. Despite knowing Katsumi wanted friends, Hachirouta thought that nobody in the village would ever accept him, and his attempts of creating friendships would only bring him even more pain, and started trying to isolate him from the rest of the village. Katsumi met Gaara when he went to Konohagakure for the Chuunin Exams. After discovering he was a Jinchuuriki too, he made many attempts to befriend him, but failed in all of them. He managed to easily befriend Naruto Uzumaki, but still wanted to get closer to Gaara, showing his kind nature. Along with Naruto, Katsumi helped Gaara to change and choose the right path, showing that he understood his pain since all of them were Jinchuuriki. Katsumi was shown to be genuinely happy when he helps someone. He is selfless, often putting other people before himself. He considered Naruto and Gaara his two first real friends, and wishes to protect them and see both of them happy. After the Chuunin Exams, he seemed to be affected by Naruto's strong desire to be Hokage, implying he wanted to be Tsukikage after Hachirouta, and his personality became a bit more like Naruto's. During the 3 years between Part I and Part II, Katsumi and Gaara met often, creating a brotherly bond between the two. He believes that fighting for what one believes and loves is the right thing to do in any situation, and that all nations should always be helping each other. His change in personality improved his relation with Son Goku, and both have mutual respect for each other currently. Katsumi uses boku to refer to himself, which in Japanese is used normally by male children and young boys, giving him a childish appearance. When he becomes an adult, however, he starts using a more formal form, watashi. Appearance Katsumi`s traits are like a combination of both his father`s and his mother`s, with him having a great resemblance to them. He has fair skin, short and spiky grayish white hair just like Takashi`s, and black eyes just like Kohaku`s. Part I Chuunin Exams Along with Hachirouta, Katsumi is sent to Konoha for the Chuunin Exams, in which he has the opportunity of becoming a Chuunin. Shortly after he arrives, he meets Gaara, and after discovering he is a Jinchuuriki too, tries to talk to him before being rejected. During the writing test, he finds himself nervous due to not knowing how to answer the questions before asking Son Goku to help him. In the second stage, Katsumi enters the Forest of Death with the objective of collecting two scrolls, one of which was given to him and the other one which he had to take from other team. He was eliminated during the preliminary rounds, however it's nknown who he fought. Katsumi watched the fight between Gaara and Rock Lee and was shocked seeing Gaara's power. He also watched the fight between Narto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga, and after it, came to talk to Naruto. When both of them discovered the other one was a Jinchuuriki too, they quickly became friends. Konoha Crush Katsumi comes along with Naruto and both of them start fighting Gaara to stop him from harming or killing anyone else. Part II Trivia * Katsumi and Gaara share their birthday date and blood type. * Katsumi`s favorite sentence is "Before looking at the appearance, look at the heart (頭そるより心をそれ, Atama soru yori kokoro wo sore). * When Katsumi tried to run away from Soragakure, he was 8 years old and his height was 126.8 cm. * Due to his Minamoto blood, Katsumi is distantly related to Ren. But as he is also half-Uzumaki, he is also related to other Uzumakis like Naruto, Kushina, Nagato and Karin, and also some Senjus, such as Tsunade, Hashirama and Tobirama. * While in the Academy, Katsumi had a D in ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu, an A in classroom attitude, a B in positivity and a C in cooperation. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Jinchuuriki Category:Soragakure